


The Love Triangle Is Formed

by MissLightfoot23



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Bi-Sexual, Daddy Kink, Love Triangle, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, master kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLightfoot23/pseuds/MissLightfoot23
Summary: The love triangle I have with Barley Lightfoot and Ian Lightfoot.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot - Relationship, ian lightfoot - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	The Love Triangle Is Formed

**Author's Note:**

> I put a lot of work into this one, Enjoy!

This is a story about the love triangle I have with Barley Lightfoot and Ian Lightfoot, this story is rated M+. Comment your favorite parts of the story. Enjoy!

  
  


The Love Triangle Is Formed 

One day I was at a party when someone backed up into me and knocked me over. I stood up and screamed “ Watch out where you are walking! “ I turned around, the guy said “ I’m so sorry miss but I gotta say, you're beautiful. “ Another guy walked over and said “ Barley, you just had to knock someone over. “ This new guy said “ Hi, my name is Ian Lightfoot and this is my older brother Barley Lightfoot. “ I blushed lightly and asked “ Are you guys doing anything later? “ Ian shook his head and asked seductively “ Why, you want us for something? “ Barley yelled “ Ian, come on, don’t pass this opportunity up! “ Ian said “ Don’t worry I’m not because I think she wants both of us and I find that so fucking hot because we fuck each other so why not add a hot woman in the mix. “ Barley said “ We’re both bi-sexual anyway so yeah. “ Ian and Barley grabbed my hands and whispered “ Follow us please. “ I nodded slowly and thought “ What am I doing, I’m really going to do this. “ I followed them to their van and said “ It’s such a pretty orange and that huge painting on the side is also amazing. “ Barley smacked my ass hard and Ian shoved his tongue down my throat. Then Ian whispered “ We can’t wait to fuck you. “ I blushed hard, then Barley slid a hand in my pants and started to rub me fast which made me moan “ Don’t do that so fast, I’m so embarrassed. “ 

  
  


Ian pulled my head back and asked “ Are you a virgin? “ I nodded shyly, Ian slid his hands under my shirt and whispered seductively “ Oh, we will make sure your first time is something to remember sexy. “ Barley said “ Ian, we need to get back home, I’m so hard. “ Ian nodded, then he smacked my ass hard and Ian said “ Get your sweet ass in the van. “ I hopped in, I sat down on the bench and thought “ As Barley was driving, Ian got up and walked over to me with a lustful look. He sat down next to me and whispered “ We will both fuck you at the same time, oh and just so you know me and Barley fuck each other all the time. “ I blushed hard and whimpered “ I need to be honest with you, I actually have a crush on both of you. “ Ian smiled and whispered “ Then this we’ll form a love triangle baby. “ I nodded, Ian got up and told Barley what the plan was. Barley asked “ How long have you been crushing on us? “ I said “ Since Barley was 16 and Ian was 14. “ Ian said “ Wow, we’re both flattered, we will love you endlessly. “ My favorite song came on and I yelled “ Turn this shit up! “ Barley turned it up, I started to shake my hips to the beat of the music and they both said “ Damn girl, you're so hot right now. “ 

  
  


Ian got up, he walked behind me and grabbed onto my hips. I decided to start grinding on him hard and he moaned “ Oooooohhhhh my god, I can’t wait to pound that tight ass. “ Ian smacked my ass hard, then he bit down on my neck so I screamed “ Ahhh, right there! “ As we pulled up to their apartment, Barley stood up and said “ Let’s take this inside. “ I nodded, I hopped out and grabbed one of their hands each. I smiled, Ian said “ I hope you're ready for your life to change a lot. “ I started to shiver when Barley opened their front door but Ian placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered “ Don’t worry, we won’t hurt you. “ Ian held my hand gently, then he led me to their bedroom and he said “ This is where we sleep and fuck. “ I gasped as Ian pushed me down hard, he climbed on top of me and whispered “ Barley will get your pussy this time and I get your tight ass. “ Barley came in, he started to undress and Ian whispered “ I hope you can take his huge cock and my long cock. “ I started staring at Barley’s huge cock as it fell onto my stomach so I screamed “ Your gonna break me, I’m scared! “ Ian covered my mouth and whispered “ Shhh, we’re here for you, squeeze mine or Barleys hands as hard as you need to. “ Barley opened my legs, he moved down and shoved his tongue deep inside until I screamed “ I feel weird, I’ve never felt anything down there before! “ Ian whispered “ Wow, you never even masturbated before, I’m surprised. “ I screamed “ Ahhhh, something is coming out! “ Ian whispered “ Ooooohhh yeah, you just had your first orgasm. “ Then Ian asked “ How did it feel? “ I whimpered “ Good….I’m so embarrassed….” Ian whispered “ It’s okay, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, we’re happy to please you. “ 

  
  


Barley got up, he lined himself up with me and said “ I’m gonna push inside you now. “ I started to shake so bad, Ian held my head up and he whispered “ Shhhh, breath in and out. “ Barley pushed the tip in then I screamed “ It hurts! “ Ian whispered “ Shhhh, just relax and take him. “ Barley moaned “ Fuck me, your fucking air tight. “ Ian whispered “ Good girl, you’ve already taken half of him. “ Ian started rubbing my head to comfort me, Then Barley slammed in hard and I screamed “ Fuck, your so fucking huge! “ Ian said “ Wow, I can see a bulge in your tummy, it’s so fucking hot. “ Barley was balls deep inside when I screamed “ It hurts, I’m going numb! “ Ian said “ Lift her on top of you now Barley. “ Barley nodded, he lifted me up and placed me on top of him and I tried to look away but Barley whispered “ Look at me, Ian is gonna push inside your ass now and I want to see your expressions from feeling his cock enter you. “ Ian slicked his cock with lube, then he lined up with me and said “ I’m gonna push inside now and remember to breath baby. “ Ian slowly pushed inside, I screamed “ It hurts, no more! “ Ian patted my back and said “ I’m balls deep inside you and you feel so fucking hot. “ 

  
  


Barley groaned “ Fuck, I need to move. “ I nodded and moaned “ Please start moving, both of you. “ Barley started thrusting hard and Ian was thrusting a little slower but not by much, Ian grabbed my hair, he pulled me up and shoved his tongue down my throat. Barley moaned “ Fuck Ian, that's so fucking hot. “ Barley grabbed my boobs, he started rubbing and shaking them hard until I moaned “ Fuck, my mind is going blank, I feel so good right now. “ Ian bit my ear and whispered “ Good, we’ll take good care of you baby. “ Ian pushed me back onto Barley and said “ Kiss him now baby. “ I looked up, I placed my lips on Barleys and moaned “ Fuck me, Barley you feel so fucking good and so does Ian. “ I decided to tighten up hard on both of them, they both screamed “ Fuck, I’m gonna fucking cum. “ Barley asked quietly “ Can I cum inside you? “ I nodded shyly, Ian smacked my ass hard and screamed “ Fuck, take my fucking cum! “ I felt Ian start pumping my ass with his hot and thick cum. Barley screamed “ Fuck yes, I’m fucking cumming! “ Ian looked down and whispered “ I get you pregnant next time. “ I nodded, then I screamed “ I’m fucking cumming! “ I felt Ian finally pull out, he grabbed a towel and cleaned me up. Barley placed me down in the middle, then he grabbed the towel from Ian and cleaned himself up. Barley laid down next to me on the left and Ian laid down on the right. They both cuddled me and they both whispered “ I love you baby. “ I smiled at them and said “ I love you too Daddy and Master. “ They looked at each other shocked and asked each other “ Who’s Daddy and who’s Master? “ I fell asleep before I could answer but they didn’t care and they kissed my forehead. Then they both whispered “ Sweet dreams baby. “ 

  
  


Thank you for reading my story, let me know if I should continue it. Have a magical day!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you think I should continue this story. Have a magical day!


End file.
